Cas Has A Cold
by StillCrazyJayJay
Summary: Castiel is ill and Dean helps take care of him, in his best attempt to make the ex-angel feel better. Two-Shot, Destiel, Fluff and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Cas was sick. It was a common cold, but he was having trouble adjusting, seeing as how he'd never been sick before. It had been almost a week since it had started. At first it was just the sniffles and Castiel didn't say much about it. But then the sneezing and the fever soon hit, making Castiel feel like, well, he felt like utter shit.

Dean had noticed, of course, and he had confronted the ex-angel simply by placing a hand on the others forehead. Their eyes locked briefly and Dean quickly looked away and told Castiel, "You're sick. Go back to bed, and I'll bring you up some soup." Castiel hadn't complained too much before simply doing as told. Since then, Dean had been taking care of him, trying to aid him back to health.

Currently, Cas sat on the couch in the bunker awaiting Dean's return from the store. He sneezed into the crook of his elbow, wishing he wasn't out of tissues.

"Hey, Cas. Feeling any better?" Dean asked as he entered the bunker with some grocery bags.

"Dean, I still can't breathe through my nose," Castiel sniffiled again, as though to prove a point.

"I know, Cas, just take it easy. I brought back some medicine." The hunter made Cas a glass of water and removed the medicine from the bags. He took the water and medicine to him. "Take a swig of this before you take that pill." He handed Cas a bottle filled with blue liquid. Castiel sat for a moment trying to remove the child proof lid, eventually giving up and handing it back to Dean. The older Winchester laughed before gently taking the bottle and opening it with ease, before giving it back.

"Thank you." Castiel took a gulp of the medicine and quickly made a face. His nose scrunched up and his eyes closed tightly. "It taste horrible."

Dean chuckled and took the bottle back, handing the former angel a pill and some water. "Now just put the pill in your mouth and use the water to wash it down." Castiel did as instructed and then sat his cup on the coffee table, in front of the couch. "Do you need anything else?"

"A Kleenex," Castiel sneezed into his hands and rubbed at his nose, "and a blanket." Dean went to the kitchen, grateful that he had thought to buy more tissues. He grabbed the box and went back to the living room. He handed the tissues to Cas and pulled an extra blanket off of the recliner. Dean tucked the blanket over Castiel and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Dean?" He stopped when he heard Cas.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you lay next to me," the ex-angel nervously played with a tissue he was holding, not meeting the hunter's eyes, "Or will you get sick as well?"

"I don't mind," Dean sat next to him and turned on the TV, picking a random movie.

"You're really," Cas sneezed into the tissue again and rubbed at his nose, "warm. Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled and put his arm around the smaller man, "Anything else you need?"

"Just you." Cas sighed contently and snuggled closer.

"I-," he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Sure Cas, I'm right here."

"I know," Cas smiled and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at Castiel and he felt content with the other snuggled into his side.

"How are ya' feeling?"

"A little better. You're very kind to me, Dean." Cas sneezed into his tissue.

"You're my friend, Cas. I'm happy to give you what you need." He kept his arm around Castiel's shoulder, holding him close. Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green.

"Your eyes," Castiel paused for a moment and sniffilled before giving a small smile, "they're pretty."

"Cas," Dean didn't know what to say, but what Cas said made his heart flutter. He quickly thought of a response, "You're sick, and delirious by the sound of things."

"Yes my head feels fuzzy, but I have always thought your eyes were pretty." Cas spoke as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say, leaving Dean at a loss.

"Okay, are you sure you're alright Cas?" Dean spoke softly.

"Yeah, your presence makes me feel better. I like," he breathed in deeply, "I like being with you, Dean."

"I-I like being with you too, Cas." Dean stuttered slightly, and Castiel shifted a bit to look up at Dean and give him a soft smile. " H-hey, Cas. I think I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Dean?" He continued to look at Dean with those big blue eyes, and Dean could just stare at those blue orbs forever. But he had to tell him.

"I really like you." He kept his eyes fixed on Castiel's, not having to wait long for a response.

"I really like you too, Dean." Castiel said it back, but Dean still felt unsure.

"The same way I like you?"

"I think," Cas tilted his head slightly. "How do you like me?"

"Well," Dean paused. Cas' head tilt was just too adorable. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the former angel's. He was hesitant, afraid Cas would push him away. But all of his worry subsided when Castiel's lips moved against his. Dean was the first to break the kiss. He touched his forehead to Cas' and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Yes, Dean. I like you, like that." And Cas pecked his lips again.

"I'm glad. You mean a lot to me." Dean hugged Cas to his side, and Cas happily snuggled there. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's neck, before laughing slightly.

"I hope you don't get sick," Cas said kissing the other man's jawline.

"It's worth it if I get to kiss you." Dean grinned as Cas kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Anytime, okay?" Cas glanced into Dean's eyes, noticing how his pupils had grown. At that moment Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel again. Their lips moved together and Dean licked at Cas' bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth and let Dean explore. The ex-angel enjoyed this new feeling. He'd never been kissed before, and he was glad Dean was his first.

**A/N: The next chapter will have lots of smut, and I should upload it either Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean broke the kiss, his eyes meeting Cas'. " I-..I love you, Cas, and I never want to lose you."

"You mean everything to me, Dean. I love you too." Cas kissed Dean again, and he could feel the taller man smile against his lips. Cas placed a hand on Dean's cheek and tilted his head, allowing the other man to deepen the kiss.

He felt Dean push their bodies closer and Cas gripped Dean by the back of the neck to gain further entrance to the hunter's mouth. Castiel rubbed a hand up his side, lifting the other's t-shirt slightly and feeling the skin underneath. Dean inhaled sharply and grasped at the former angels hips, their chests touching.

"Dean," Cas smirked at Dean, "can we, you know?"

"If your..If your comfortable to." Dean looked down at the shorter man, noticing his blue eyes were almost black with lust.

"Not on the couch. What if sam walks in?"

"I'll text Sam and make sure he won't come home." The hunter intertwined their fingers, "Why don't we go to my room?"

"Yeah. We can do that." Castiel smiled as he looked at their hands.

"As long as your sure? Are you feeling okay enough to do this?" Dean had to be sure that this is what Cas wanted. He would never take advantage of the former angel or make him do anything he didn't want to.

"Yes, Dean. I'm feeling much better. And," Cas paused for a moment and gave Dean a shy smile. "I really want to do this, with you.

"I do too, Cas." They stood up and Dean led Castiel to his bedroom, still holding his hand. Once they reached the room, Cas shut the door and stood there for a moment before Dean fiercely kissed him.

Cas' back was against the door and their bodies pushed together. The ex-angel thrust his hips forward, meeting Dean's and drawing a low moan from the other man.

"Dammit Cas." Dean took off Castiel's trench coat, letting it fall to the floor as he placed several sloppy kisses down Cas' neck. He could feel the other's hands feel down his back and tug at the hem of his shirt. He broke away only long enough to remove his shirt, before he grind his hips into Cas', feeling the growing bulge press against his own. Cas moaned and pressed his head into Dean's shoulder. He lifted his head up and brought his mouth to Dean's ear.

"I need you, Dean." His hot breath touched Dean's ear, sending chills down the hunter's spine.

"Bed. Now." Dean almost growled, his body aching with need. Cas walked past him and sat on the bed. He met Dean's eyes and began to remove his shirt. Cas shed the suffocating material and licked his lips as he took in the sight of Dean.

Dean almost jumped him right there, but he held back and simply climbed on top of the smaller man. Their lips met in a passion filled kiss, and Cas let his hands explore Dean's chest, feeling the muscles that were formed there. His hands continued down until he reached the hunter's jeans. He undid the button and zipper, and let his hand slip under the other's waistband. He grasped Dean's hard member and pumped, using his thumb to spread the precum around the tip.

"Fuuck, Cas." Dean pushed his jeans and boxers off, giving the other easier access. He removed Cas' pants and boxers as well. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and matched the ex-angel's rythm. "Tell me what you want, Cas."

"I want, ugh," He couldn't hold back a moan as Dean slowed his pace. "I need you inside me. Fuck me, Dean." Dean kissed him roughly, biting at his lip and running his hand through Castiel's hair.

"Roll over." Dean commanded, his hand releasing Cas. Cas did as instructed, leaving his bare ass completely exposed to the hunter. Dean grabbed the lube from his bedside table and spread some on his fingers. He placed one digit at Cas's entrance. "Let me know if you need me to stop." He insirted the first finger, causing Castiel to squirm at the intrusion. He curled his finger, pushing it in and out. Castiel grasped at the sheets and moaned Dean's name. He added a second finger and Cas bucked back, and began to roll his hips.

"Dean. So good." Cas could barely form words, as Dean's fingers worked him open. Dean angeled his fingers, searching for that special spot. He knew he had found it, when he heard Cas clasp a hand over his mouth, to muffle his noises. Dean removed his fingers and started to rub some lube on his dick. He gave it a few strokes before placing it at Cas' entrance.

"Are you ready, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. Fuck I'm ready." Cas sounded impatient, he felt empty from the loss of Dean's fingers. He needed to feel Dean inside of him, he needed that release. Dean pushed the tip in and they both moaned from the pleasure.

"More." Cas requested as he hung his head, and clenched the sheets between his hands. Dean pushed in slowly, but didn't stop until Cas was full.

"You're so tight." Dean said through clenched teeth as he began to pull out and then back in, starting a steady pace. He gripped the former angel by the hips and thrust into him. Cas gasped loudly at the sudden force and Dean continued to slam into him.

"Oh, fuck. Dean." Cas moaned his name and began to buck back meeting each of Dean's thrust. Dean angeled himself again, quickly finding Cas' sweet spot. "Ahh, damn. Right. There." Dean almost came at just the sight of the ex-angel, bouncing back on his cock and moaning with pleasure.

"Cas." Dean quickened his thrust, hitting that spot everytime. He reached around and grasped Cas' member, pumping him in time with his thrust. "Im close." Cas didn't have time to respond, as he shot his load. White streams of cum coating the sheets and Dean's hand. His walls clenched in around Dean, pushing the hunter over the edge. They both came, the other's name on their lips.

Dean pulled out of Cas and grabbed his shirt to clean them up. After he had wiped them off, they layed together in Dean's bed. Cas held protectively in Dean's arms. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair.

"I love you, Cas." He kissed Castiel's hair.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas yawned and draped his arm over Dean's chest.

"Let's get some rest." Dean said, but noticed Cas was already snoring softly. He chuckled to himself, he was a lucky man to have such a wonderful person in his life. He knew that he had always loved Castiel and that he always would. He was finally happy.

**A/N: A big thank you to katieisintheimpala . tumblr . com for her help on the story.**


End file.
